Conquer Writer's Block!
by Anya365
Summary: I'm going to show you how to conquer writer's block! This is guaranteed to help you! It will even give you a couple of story ideas. Must read if you are suffering from writer's block!


**I'm going to tell you how to get rid of writer's block! **

**I do not own writer's block. LOL How can you?**

**The Write Way To Go**

Writer's block is annoying. In fact I have it right now. That is why I'm writing this. The other day my best friend, (ALICEandra624) said to me. "I have total writer's block right now," and I felt pretty bad because I know how much I hate writer's block. I'm going to help her, myself and you with this. If you ever have it, here's what to do.

Getting into it

Pick a random story that you've written. Even if it's lame. If it's unfinished all the better. Even if it's a sentence that you like, use it. Now continue it. No excuses! You _can_ do it!

Now, even if you've only added another word to the sentence that's good. Your getting into it! If your having trouble coming up with things to write hop in the shower. It will calm you and possibly give you ideas.

Another idea, meditate! Sit down on the floor, sofa, bed, anywhere but sit, close your eyes and think. Now write down your thoughts. It doesn't matter what they are but write them down. I am doing it right now with you. I'm going to give you an example:

_My hair is wet from the shower and it's sticking to the side of my face._

_ I should pull it back into a ponytail._

_ I scratch my neck as me hair makes my neck itch._

_My toe hurts, but I don't know why._

_I shift my weight and my toe feels better._

_I smile and open my eyes._

See? Those were my thoughts just there. It doesn't have to be in your story but it puts you in a writing mood. Writing that is fun too. Kind of funny.

Peanut Butter

Many of you are probably allergic to peanuts. I'm not, but I am allergic to seaweed. Describe what your allergic reactions are and what they look like. You could even make something up like, "My skin turns blue!" or, "I shrink into an ant," or even "I turn into a frog!".

Eat it

Hungry? If you have writer's block you might be hungry. Eat a banana or a sandwich. Now describe what you ate or what you felt when you ate it.

Example: _I do a little prayer and take the first bite of my sticky peanut butter sandwich, hold the jelly. _

_I taste around and look down at the paper that the sandwich was wrapped in._

_I realize that a piece of the paper is missing! _

_I run for the garbage can and spit out the chunk to find a large piece of chewed paper in it._

_I make a disgusted face and put the sandwich down on the table for later, when my appetite would return._

See what I did there? You thought I was going to enjoy that sandwich? You were very wrong!

Ha, ha, ha!

Humor often gets your brain going.

Why did the chicken cross the road? To get away from KFC!

Why is a raven like a writing desk? I haven't the slightest idea!

Music!

Music always helps me write so listen to your favorite song to inspire you. But what really does it are soundtracks. The music from movies, especially epic ones inspires the mind. Make sure it has no words so you can really think it out. The music from Harry Potter, Narnia, Pirates of the Caribbean and Titanic are epic so you'll be sure to get inspiration from them.

Other stories

I am currently re-reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone. It's given me a lot of inspiration. Try re-reading one of your favorite books. It might not work because you'll feel like you can never reach that height of writing, but you can! Also no writing is the same so don't try to copy someone else's book. Be creative. Be yourself! You can and will eventually do it!

Little by little

Sometimes when you look at what you want to write in a whole, it can overwhelm you. But just focus on one page or even one paragraph at a time. Slow down roadrunner. "All great achievements require time." Maya Angelou

Look a bird!

Don't get distracted! Keep writing until your draft is done. You might forget what you were going to write.

Put your computer on sleep, turn off your T.v., ignore your E-mails (Unless it's from me (ALICEandra624 :^) ) and breath. Ground yourself from technology for a day. In fact use a pen and paper to write your stories. It won't shut down on you like a computer might.

Journal it!

Buy a brand new journal. Simply a school composition notebook. Your only allowed to write in it. Don't skip pages to fill in later. Your journal will be beautiful with all that writing in it!

Now breath

You've done well young grasshopper. Now relax sit down and look at the sky. Forget about writing for a while and then come back to it. Imagine up a story about flying pigs or about why the sky is blue. A small one. Start small and work your way up!

I hope I helped! Your all great writers, now let it shine. Defeat writer's block once and for all!

**Comment and tell me if this helped you. I would appreciate it enormously! Thank you and goodnight!**

**~Anya365**

**P.s. I had to put it in the Twilight category 'cause there wasn't one for helping people write.**


End file.
